De tal castaño, tal castañita
by Sakurazoe101
Summary: ¿Como es ser padre? Para Kentin, es algo nuevo, aqui narrara como cambio su vida, el cap 2*contiene lemon* [No es incesto*es entre Kentin y Sakura] los padres, disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal, les traigo un fic que será algo corto ya que aquí contare como cambio la vida de Kentin cuando se convirtió en padre, la verdad será muy dulce, habrán escenas lemon, porque obvio, si estas casado… y pues tienes una esposa linda, debe pasar, pero más que nada la historia es Padre e Hija. Ojala les guste [P/D: Aymar no me mates]**

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Cambio mi vida**

**Ch 1**

Como explicarlo, como decirles el cambio radical que dio mi vida cuando esa pequeña nació...

Era el último día de clases, nos graduaríamos por fin, harían una bella ceremonia, todas las chicas usaban vestidos de distintos colores, pero la que me dejo boquiabierto fue, Sakura, ella es la mujer más bella para mí, llevaba un vestido blanco con una cinta negra en su cintura, la cual terminaba en un hermoso lazo detrás de ella, imagine que Rosalya tuvo algo que ver, su cabello estaba rizado, y llevaba un lindo maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos.

Recuerdo que todos estábamos felices celebrando por habernos graduado, me acerque a ella y sonriente corrió a abrazarme.

-Kentin!- grito y me planto un beso

-Hola preciosa- respondí

-Quiero tener una foto contigo!- me jalo hasta quedar frente a sus padres y su tía.

-Vaya pero que lindo muchacho!- exclamo su tía

-H-hola- salude, me sonroje por el comentario

-Les tomare una foto!- dijo su madre sacando una cámara de su bolso

-Sonríe- me sonrió Sakura, yo la abrace y nos tomaron la foto.

Pasaron 4 años que estuvimos juntos, sentía que ya debía pedirle que sea mi esposa, Lysandro y Nathaniel me dijeron que lo hiciera, que ella aceptaría muy feliz. Me decidí y se lo pedí, planee una linda cena, lo mejor que pude pagar, *Me alegro de que la empresa en la que trabajo vaya bien*, Sakura se veía hermosa ese día, el vestido blanco y negro que tenia se le veía precioso.

-H-hola- me saludo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se veía preciosa, me acerque a ella y le ayude a sentarse.

-Sakura, te ves hermosa- dije sonriendo

-Gracias, me sorprende todo lo que has planeado, pero creo que este lugar es un poco caro...- dijo

-Tranquila, este día es muy especial, vale la pena- dije, pedí un vino dulce ya que a ella no le gustan las cosas amargas.

-Kentin, te amo- dijo sonriente

-Yo también, Sakura...hay algo que debo decirte- me sonroje, estaba muy nervioso

-E-es algo malo?- me miro preocupada

-N-no! No..., es todo lo contrario- dije, tome la cajita negra y la puse sobre la mesa

-Q-que es eso?- se sonrojo

-Sakura, quisieras casarte conmigo?- le pregunte mostrándole el anillo que había dentro de la cajita

-Y-yo, por supuesto que sí!-dijo, se le escaparon un par de lagrimas

-Hey! No llores amor- dije secándole las pequeñas lagrimas

-No sabes cuan feliz estoy- dijo sonriente.

-Y yo más ahora que aceptaste- dije, le coloque el anillo en su dedo y le bese la mano- Seremos felices, te lo prometo.

Pasaron 3 meses, en los que tuve que decirle a sus padres, junto con ella planear la boda, no podía ni verla, porque ella andaba de prueba en prueba, Rosalya la tenía por completo.

Hasta que llego el día, la verdad, si debo agradecerle a Rosalya que haya planeado todo tan bonito, pero la belleza del lugar donde estábamos no se pudo comparar cuando llego Sakura, se veía muy hermosa! Demasiado...

Paso la ceremonia, y la luna de miel fue lo mejor, en serio lo mejor!...

Aquí comenzó todo, vivíamos juntos, y ella últimamente andaba muy rara, vomitaba, no quería comer algunas cosas, lloraba y dormía mucho, le dije que fuera al médico y ella acepto.

Era un martes por la mañana, me levante junto con ella, yo iría al trabajo y ella a la clínica, la lleve en el auto y me despedí, me dedico una bella sonrisa para después besarme.

Regrese a las 10 de la noche y cuando entre ella estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un papel, de pronto el mundo cambio cuando ella recito estas palabras...

-Estoy embarazada- me quede en shock, no sabía que responderle, corrí a abrazarla y a besarla- Estas feliz?

-Por supuesto que sí!- dije

Pasaron los meses, Sakura se ponía muy mal, tuvimos que ir 3 veces al médico, ya que no era bueno que tuviera contracciones teniendo 5 meses de embarazo, nos dijeron que si seguía así podríamos perderlo, le prohibieron hacer todo tipo de esfuerzos, me alegro de que ella entendiera y no replicara nada. A veces me preocupaba, y me ponía a pensar, que pasaría si lo perdiéramos, sé que me pondría mal, pero Sakura se pondría peor, era muy sensible.

Me alegro de que mi madre, la madre de ella y Rosalya la cuidaran mientras yo no estaba, hasta sus amigas estaban allí ayudándola.

Llegamos al 9 mes, Sakura estaba muy feliz, ya no había peligro, pero aun no sabíamos que era... Estuvimos tan preocupados por su salud que olvidamos preguntar que sería nuestro bebé, pero preparamos 2 nombres por seguridad.

Si fuera niño le pondríamos, Daniel Thomas y si fuera niña Izumi Giselle.

Faltaba aun 1 semana para que naciera, pero se nos adelantó, era un domingo por la tarde, estaba preparando uno de los antojos de Sakura, helado con galletas de chocolate, luego que se lo lleve y se lo termino, ella se levantó y fue al baño, me quede sentado en la sala viendo televisión, de pronto escuche un grito...

-Kentin!- grito Sakura, corrí hasta ella y la vi sentada en el suelo tocándose el vientre- El bebé ya viene! Llama a mi madre!

-Primero te llevare al hospital!- dije levantándola del suelo, corrí con ella en brazos hasta que llegamos al auto, la coloque en el asiento trasero del auto, conduje rápidamente hasta el hospital, entre con ella en brazos y llame a una enfermera, corrieron a ponerla en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron rápidamente a la sala de parto, llame a su madre, llame a la mía, llame a Rosalya y al parecer ella se encargó de que todos los demás se enteraran, entre con Sakura, me puse a su lado quitándole el sudor de la frente, tome su mano, ella la apretó fuertemente, pero pude soportarlo, fueron las 2 horas más largas de mi vida...

-Waaah- el llanto de mi bebé

-Felicidades, es una niña- dijo la enfermera que limpiaba a la pequeña.

-Izumi...- susurro Sakura sonriendo débilmente

-Se llamara Izumi Giselle- le dije a la enfermera, rápidamente ella lo apunto en unos papeles y otra nos entregó a nuestra pequeña, era una cosita tan bonita, estaba envuelta en una mantita rosa, sus manitos las estaba moviendo.

-Es hermosa- dijo Sakura, levemente se la puse en sus brazos y ella la tomo, acerque uno de mis dedos para tocar su manita y ella lo apretó, reí ante aquello, era lo más hermoso que había visto a parte de a su madre.

-Señor, la madre y la niña deben descansar un poco- dijo una enfermera- Le avisare cuando despierte nuevamente

-Está bien, adiós preciosa- le di un beso a mi esposa y le bese la frente a mi hija. Mi hija... Que bello sonaba, salí a la sala de espera y vi a todos... TODOS afuera mi familia, la de ella y nuestros amigos.

-Que paso?!- pregunto la madre de Sakura

-Qué es?!- pregunto Rosalya

-Es una niña- respondí

-Oh! Y como se llama?!- pregunto Nathaniel

-Izumi Giselle- respondí orgulloso

-Qué bonito, podemos verlas?- pregunto Aria *La esposa de Nathaniel*

-Van a descansar un poco, luego podremos entrar- respondí

Esperamos 20 minutos, en la que nos la pasamos conversando, luego una enfermera se acercó a mí y me dijo que Sakura había despertado y que podíamos verla a ella y a la bebé.

Entre primero con la familia de Sakura y la mía.

-Vaya es hermosa!- dijo mi madre acunándola en sus brazos

-Izumi que preciosa eres- dijo la madre de Sakura- Sakura te sientes bien? Tienes a una bebé sana, fuerte y hermosa.

-Sí, aunque fue duro- respondió Sakura

-Si es duro, pero cuando vez la preciosura a la que le diste la vida, sientes que valió la pena- dijo - Recuerdo cuando eras así de chiquita

-Recuerdo cuando Kentin era así de chiquito!- dijo mi madre

-Creo que los dejaremos para que sus amigos entren- dijo el padre de Sakura, abrazándola

-Adiós querida- dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente

-Hasta pronto -mi madre me abrazo y también a Sakura.

-Buen trabajo- dijo mi padre- Estoy orgulloso de ti

-Gracias- respondí, todos salieron y entraron nuestros amigos, todos veían a nuestra bebé y las chicas exclamaban cada vez que hacia algún sonidito adorable.

-Papi! Que e to?- pregunto un pequeño niño rubio que era cargado por Nathaniel, era su hijo, el pequeño Dylan de 2 años, es por eso que no hablaba bien.

-Es una bebé- respondió Nathaniel- Al igual que Touya

-Ahhh- exclamo, Touya era el hijo de Nadja y Castiel, tenía un año.

Julieta y Lysandro, esperaban un bebé, Rosalya y Leigh ya tenían mellizos ambos tenían 2 años, La niña ''Rosmery'' era idéntica a Leigh, y el niño ''Mike'' idéntico a Rosalya, aunque las personalidades de madre e hija eran iguales.

Llego el día en que Sakura e Izumi irían a casa, me alegro de que la habitación de la bebé la hayamos pintado color Morado... Ya que no sabíamos que sería la pintamos de ese color.

-Bienvenida a casa Izumi-

**Y bueno este es el fin del capítulo uno, ojala les haya gustado… un poco de drama pero así se da lo interesante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo cap, ojala les guste, me esforcé muchísimo! Aquí hay un poco de lemon, espero sea de su agrado bueno sin nada más que decirles, les dejo que lo disfruten**

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Padre primerizo**

**Ch 2**

Primera noche con nuestra hija, me habían contado que los bebés lloraban a cada rato, pero Izumi era tan tranquila, dormía bastante, lloraba solo cuando tenía hambre, que eran 2 veces en la noche y si estaba sucia.

Pude dormir tranquilamente al igual que Sakura.

Su llanto era tan suave que parecía murmullo, fui a verla y le prepare un biberón, se lo tomo rápidamente y volvió a caer dormida, regrese a la cama junto con Sakura.

Pasaron 3 meses desde que Izumi llego a casa, nos habíamos acostumbrado a lo silenciosa que era nuestra hija, aun no sabíamos que color de ojos tenia, deseaba que fueran los de Sakura, ese color azul tan hermoso, o su cabello, eso sería igual de impresionante.

Estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena, y nuestra hija se encontraba en su carrito, de pronto mientras arreglaba la mesa escuche una risita, Sakura y yo nos miramos y luego vimos a la bebé, era ella, estaba riendo, había abierto sus ojos!, Eran azules y vaya que eran del mismo tono que los de su madre.

Me acerque y la levante en mis brazos, comenzó a reír y Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso a su hija a lo cual ella rio.

10 de setiembre

Mi hija cumple su primer año, Alexy y Rosalya batallaban por quien la vestiría, al final los 2 lo hicieron, cuando vimos el color de su cabello Sakura se emocionó mucho, era castaño igual al mío, la verdad es que a nuestra pequeña le encantaba gatear por todo el suelo, a menudo corríamos de un lado al otro cuando no sabíamos dónde estaba, siempre la encontrábamos... Con galletas de chocolate! Vaya que eran su fascinación, ahora que ya tenía sus dientecitos se las comía con facilidad.

-Es igual a ti- dijo Sakura, poniendo el gran pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa

-Jajaja- reí- Porque lo dices?

-Tú sabes porque lo digo- respondió- Muy aparte de tener tu cabello, también le gustan las galletas, pone el mismo puchero que tú y es muy risueña.

-Esa es mi hija- dije orgulloso

-Donde esta Izumi?- se escuchó a Rosalya hablar desde el cuarto de la bebé

-Creí que tú la tenías!- grito Alexy

-Fui a buscar sus zapatos, creí que la cuidarías!- grito Rosalya

-Fui a traer el listón que le pondría en el cabello!- grito Alexy, Sakura y yo nos miramos...En donde se pudo haber metido ahora

-Gah Gah Gah!- ambos volteamos y vimos a nuestra hija gateando tranquilamente, y si, su cabello estaba suelto y algo ondulado, y no llevaba zapatos..

-Allí estas!- dije levantándola del suelo- Traviesa, tío Alexy y tía Rosalya están buscándote- ella rio y Sakura también, se veía tan bonita.

Subí a donde estaban Alexy y Rosalya, ambos estaban corriendo de un lado al otro preocupadas.

-Chicos...- dije, pero ninguno me escucho

-Gahhhh!- grito Izumi y ambos se detuvieron y vieron a la bebé en mis brazos

-Izumi!- gritaron los 2 y se acercaron algo avergonzados a mi

-La perdieron...- dije

-P-pues se nos escapó mejor dicho- dijo Rosalya

-Lo sentimos...- dijo Alexy, Izumi empezó a reír a lo que todos sonreímos.

-Hay que terminar contigo princesa- dijo Rosalya tomándola entre sus brazos.

Minutos después llego Leigh con sus mellizos, ambos con 3 años, ya que Rosalya había llegado primero, luego llego Castiel junto con Nadja y su hijo Touya que en diciembre cumplía 2, de allí Nathaniel y Aria con Dylan que ya tenía 3,luego Lysandro con Julieta y su bebé Elizabeth de 1 año, Armin y Aymar esperaban un bebé aun no sabían que era, pero estaba muy seguro que Armin le pondrá de nombre algún personaje de algún juego, aunque aún quedaban las posibilidades de que Aymar no lo dejara.

-Y donde está la cumpleañera?- pregunto Aria

-Aquí! Estaa!- salió Rosalya con mi hija en brazos, se veía muy bonita, llevaba un vestido crema con rosa y un listón en su cabello color rosa, se veía como una princesita.

-Que hermosa!- dijo Sakura

-Vaya ustedes hacen un buen trabajo- dije

-Se ve preciosa- dijo Nadja sonriente

Todos nos pusimos a conversar, era divertido verlos a todos nuevamente, habíamos pasado tantas cosas todos juntos.

-Solo tendrán una?- pregunto Castiel

-Es malo acaso?- dijo Sakura

-Me pregunto cuando mi querida esposa volverá a decirme que está embarazada- dijo Castiel riendo

-Sera pronto no te preocupes- dijo Nadja

-E-en serio?- dijo Castiel

-Oh! Aymar tengamos otro!- dijo Armin

-Cuando nazca el que viene- dijo Aymar

-Cierto jajaja- respondió

-Julieta, no te da miedo que Lysandro pierda a tu hija?- pregunto Rosalya

-P-perderla?- Julieta volteo rápidamente a ver si Lysandro aun tenia a la bebé aun en sus brazos.

-No la perdería!- dijo Lysandro

-Oh miren eso...- dijo Aria señalando a donde estaban los niños.

-Q-que está haciendo?! Touya!- grito Castiel al ver que su hijo estaba a punto de besar a la mía.

-Oye!- grite y tome a mi hija

-Tu hija quiso besar al mío!- grito Castiel

-Mi hija?! Tu hijo es el que la quiso besar!- grite

-Chicos, basta son niños- dijo Sakura

-Los niños son ellos- dijo Nadja tapándose los ojos con sus manos.

-Rosa, creo que nuestra hija está demostrando afecto a Dylan- dijo Leigh, todos volteamos a ver y vimos a la niña abrazando a Dylan y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-D-Dylan!- grito Nathaniel

-Que tú también te molestaras porque Rossy le dio un beso a tu hijo?- dijo Rosalya

-Pues debería molestarse! Ellos deberían ser como primos!- dijo Castiel

-Los únicos primos aquí son mis hijos con la hija de Lys- dijo Rosalya- Después son primos de cariño!

-Son niños no saben que significa un beso- dijo Aria

-Ahora ustedes 2 dejen en paz a los niños!- dijo Sakura

-D-de acuerdo- dije, deje a mi hija cerca de los demás y ella gateo hasta Rosmery para sentarse a su lado.

-Castiel!- dijo Nadja

-Está bien!- dijo, dejando a su hijo libre.

Ambos nos la pasamos viendo que no sucediera algo, si mi hija se enamora de Touya?!, es el hijo de Castiel!, si le hace daño?!.

Los días de semana eran tranquilos, Sakura se quedaba cuidando a Izumi, pero ya que ella prefería trabajar cuando nuestra hija entrara a preescolar.

Llegaba muy contento al ver a mi pequeña gateando por toda la sala mientras Sakura preparaba la cena.

Ya tenía 2 años y aún no decía sus primeras palabras, esperábamos emocionados que ya dijera algo.

-Kentin! Ya está la cena- dijo Sakura sirviendo lo que había cocinado

-Ya voy- dije cargando a mi hija

-Siéntala en su silla- dijo sirviendo un pequeño plato para Izumi

-A ver pequeña, a comer!- dije, poniéndola en su sillita, Sakura comía un poco y luego ayudaba a Izumi, ya que por ser aun pequeña comía poco

-Gah!- decía

-Di Ma má- dijo Sakura

-Ba Ba- dijo Izumi

-No linda, Ma má- Sakura se veía tan graciosa enseñándole que decir

-Gah!- Izumi se puso a reír

-Es imposible, no quiere decir nada- dijo Sakura.

-Ya aprenderá amor- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Ba Ba!- reía Izumi

-Que linda eres!- Sakura levanto a Izumi para abrazarla

Recogí los platos, los lave y llego la hora de dormir, lleve a mi hija a su habitación, al parecer tenía mucho sueño ya que cuando la deje en su cuna, se quedó completamente dormida.

Fui a mi habitación y vi a Sakura sentada en la cama, era tan bella, tenía su cabello atado en una cola, la cual desate al acércame por su espalda.

-Kentin... Que haces?- pregunto

-Te demuestro cuanto te amo- dije besando sus hombros.

-Yo también te lo quiero demostrar- dijo

-Me alegra mucho eso- dije y la bese, metí mis manos bajo su pijama, era un vestido de seda color plateado, se veía preciosa en él, pero su cuerpo sin prendas es mucho más hermoso que cualquier vestido.

-Ahh, Kentin...- gimió suavemente cuando empecé a lamer sus lindos y rosados pezones, le quite todas sus prendas y ella se encargó de quitar las mías.

-Sabes cuánto te amo- dije abrazándola

-Me amas mucho al igual que yo- dijo besándome, frote mi erección en su entrada, se sentía tan húmeda y suave, entre de una sola estocada hasta llegar al fondo, sentí una descarga de placer en mí, ver sus cabellos rosa regados por la cama, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas rosadas me excitaba cada vez más, busque su punto más sensible.

-Ahh! K-kya!- gimió, sentí como se tensaba cuando rose con mi miembro una parte muy en el fondo.

-Te gusta allí?- le pregunte y seguí frotando con fuerza

-K-kentin! Ah!- gimió y enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura, decidí torturarla un poco, tome sus piernas en mis brazos y la levante de la cama, envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y seguí frotando ese lugar que la hacía gritar.

-Se siente fantástico así, te gusta?- le pregunte mientras abría un poco más sus piernas.

-S-si! Ahh! Kentin! Me voy a venir!- susurro, ya que no podía gritar porque nuestra hija aun dormía.

-Ah... Yo también!- mientras aun la tenía en brazos la pegue contra el muro y la embestí fuertemente, cuando sentí que se vino, no aguante más y me vine con ella, sentí como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y antes de que cayera la lleve a la cama, la recosté y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Al amanecer sentí una risa, no era de Sakura, ya que ella seguía a mi lado, era Izumi, estaba riendo, pero porque?...

-Sakura... Cariño, despierta- le pase la voz

-Que sucede?- pregunto adormilada

-Izumi está riendo...sin razón- dije

-Izumi? Que extraño, vayamos a verla- dijo colocándose su pijama de seda nuevamente, yo también me vestí y ambos caminamos silenciosamente al cuarto de nuestra hija, ella seguía riendo y riendo.

Entramos a la habitación y nos acercamos a su cuna, estaba jugando con un par de peluches, y por las risas vi que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Hola princesa- dijo Sakura

-Ma ma!- dijo Izumi y Sakura quedo sorprendida, y unas lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Izumi! Dijiste mamá!- dijo Sakura cargándola para abrazarla

-A ver di Pa pá- dije

-Pa pa!- dijo Izumi y me quede sorprendido al igual que Sakura.

-Esa es mi princesita!- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Que feliz estoy, nuestra pequeña dijo sus primeras palabras!- dijo Sakura

-Yo también estoy muy feliz- dije, y sí que lo estaba.

Solo veremos que tal nos ira ahora que entrara a su preescolar, vaya que dejar a mi princesa allí por varias horas, será algo difícil...

**Y bueno este es el final de este capítulo, ojala les aya gustado, me divierto escribiéndolo, dejen reviews… no hace daño que dejen un review *se va a una esquina a jugar con sus dedos* Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación, de veras me está gustando escribir este fic, espero que a ustedes también les guste [Aymar aquí sale tu pequeño jajaja] *Y te tengo una sorpresa, ojala adivinen de que se trata, bueno disfrútenlo aquí tienen!**

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Primer día de escuela**

**Ch 3**

Sakura estaba emocionada al igual que Izumi, estaban arreglando la maletita que llevaría para su primer día en preescolar, aun no cumplía los 4 años, pero le permitieron entrar.

-Tengo miedo papi- dijo corriendo a abrazarme

-A que le tienes miedo?- le pregunte

-A los demás niños- dijo

-Pero si estarán Elizabeth, Dylan, Touya, Rosmery, Mike y Alexander- dije

-Estará Touya?!- pregunto animada

-Ah.. S-sí, pero debes andar con las niñas recuerda- dije, no quiero que mi hija tenga algo que ver con el hijo de Castiel.

-Pero Touya es bueno conmigo- dijo

-Pero no creo que a él le guste jugar con muñecas- dije

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo

-Puedes hablar de otras cosas con Touya, no necesariamente de muñecas- dijo Sakura sonriente

-En serio?!- le brillaron los ojos

-Sí, además Elizabeth y tu son buenas amigas, podrán estar juntas siempre que quieran- dijo- Te divertirás mucho

-Yupii!- dijo sonriente corriendo a su cuarto

-Porque le dijiste que no puede acercarse a Touya?!- me grito Sakura

-Y-yo?!- dije

-Si TU!, deja de prohibirle que tenga amigos!- grito

-Pero es el hijo de Castiel!- dije- No dicen que de tal palo tal astilla?!

-Touya no es igual!, sé que Nadja lo cría bien!- respondió

-Está bien...- hice una mueca

-Kentin!- grito

-Que quie...- su mirada daba tanto terror que empecé a temblar

-Te vigilare!- dijo en tono terrorífico

-E-está bien- respondí

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano junto a Sakura e Izumi, era su primer día y saltaba de un lado a otro.

Luego de desayunar, fuimos rumbo al preescolar.

-Llegamos- dije deteniendo el auto frente a las puertas, habían muchos niños con sus madres, y nos topamos con Lysandro y Julieta, bajamos del auto y la primera que salió corriendo fue Izumi, que corrió a abrazar a Elizabeth.

-Hola Lys, hola Julieta!- saludo Sakura

-Hola Sakura! Hola Kentin!- saludo Julieta

-Hola!- dijo Lysandro sonriente

-Y cómo están?- pregunte

-Muy bien, en mi trabajo están buscando a una diseñadora- dijo Julieta

-Podría ser yo? Estoy buscando empleo, y sabes que se me da bien dibujar- dijo Sakura

-Pues claro!, trabajaremos juntas, entonces vendrás hoy conmigo, te parece?- pregunto

-Si!-dijo Sakura sonriente

-Pero mira quienes están aquí- esa voz era de...

-Hola Castiel y Nadja?- saludo Sakura

-Allí viene con Touya- dijo

-Se parece mucho a ti en el cabello- dijo Lysandro

-Sí, estoy orgulloso de eso, aunque preferiría un pequeño pelirrojo- dijo

-Tu cabello no es rojo natural- agrego Lysandro

-El de mi madre si- dijo

-Hola chicos!- saludo Nadja, acercándose junto con Touya

-Hola Nadja, Castiel dice que teñirá el cabello de Touya como los de el- dijo Sakura

-CASTIEL! ESO NUNCA PASARA- dijo Nadja enfurecida

-Q-que?! La frambuesa esta que dice tonterías, yo no dije eso!- dijo Castiel

-Jajajaja- reímos todos

-Si veo alguno de sus cabellos color rojo, ya verás!- dijo Nadja

-Touya!- grito mi hija y fue corriendo a abrazarlo

-I-Izumi hola!- Touya se sonrojo

-Muy bien, basta de cariñitos!- dijo Castiel separándolos

-Castiel!- le regaño Nadja jalándole un mechón de su cabello

-Auch!- grito Castiel

-Son niños, déjenlos en paz- dijo Lysandro

-No dirás lo mismo cuando a tu hija le guste alguien- dije

-Vaya, todos están aquí?- dijo Nathaniel apareciendo junto con su hijo y Aria

-Sí, el primer día de nuestros hijos- dijo Sakura

-Es cierto, Dylan va a primer grado!- dijo Nadja

-Sí, junto con Rosmery y Mike- dijo Aria

-Sakura, te ves distinta- le dijo Nadja

-Sí, te ves muy linda!- dijo Julieta

-Sakura, estas bien verdad?- le pregunte, en serio se veía distinta, tenía algo que la hacía ver hermosa

-S-si Kentin, no te preocupes- dijo

-Bienvenidos, sus hijos ya pueden pasar- se acercó una maestra, joven de cabello ceniza el cual había atado en 2 trencitas.

-A qué hora debemos venir por ellos?- pregunto Castiel

-Al medio día- respondió la señorita

-Papi, no quiero ir!- Izumi corrió a abrazarme

-Izumi, no pasara nada, tranquila- la abrace

-Yo quiero quedarme con mami y contigo- empezó a llorar

-Hey cariño no llores- Sakura le seco las lagrimas

-Yo puedo acompañarte- se acercó Dylan- No es tan malo como parece, yo estuve allí

-En serio?- se secó las lagrimas

-Sí, ven conmigo- le extendió la mano a Izumi

-Ve con el- le dio un empujoncito Sakura

-Estarás bien, vendré por ti luego- dije, aunque casi me da un ataque cuando vi que Touya corrió a tomarle la mano.

-Izu...- me interrumpió

-Kentin! Déjala en paz!- Sakura me dio un tirón de cabello

-Yay! De acuerdo!- eso dolió, de veras que dolió.

Luego que todos nos despedimos, Sakura se fue con Julieta y Lysandro, y yo fui a mi trabajo.

Fue un día normal, me preguntaba cómo le iría a mi pequeña, de pronto recibí una visita.

-Holaaa!- grito Armin, entrando en mi oficina- Hijo di hola

-Hola- dijo el pequeño pelinegro, era idéntico a Armin

-Armin, siempre debes entrar así?- le pregunte

-Venía a fastidiarte, el pequeño Cloud esta aburrido- dijo Armin

-Te encanta su segundo nombre verdad?- le pregunte

-Eso fue lo único que me permitió Aymar- dijo- Alexander es demasiado...

-Normal?- dije

-No, común- dijo- Le faltan 2 años para entrar a preescolar.

-Y como esta Aymar?- le pregunte

-Pues, estamos perfectamente bien, aunque últimamente la veo muy bonita- dijo- Ojala sea algo bueno

-Yo también noto a Sakura algo distinta-dije, de veras que creo que ella tiene algo.

-Y como esta Izumi?- pregunto Armin

-Izumi, pues tuvo miedo a entrar a su aula, pero Dylan fue con ella- dije, ese niño no me causa tanta mala espina como Touya.

-Jeje, me pregunto cómo será cuando Cloud entre a preescolar- rio, el pequeño estaba felizmente gateando por el suelo.

-Al medio día debo ir por Izumi- dije

-Eres un padre celoso- dijo Armin

-Porque lo dices?- pregunte

-Recuerdo como te pusiste cuando Touya casi besa a tu hija- dijo riendo

-No me lo recuerdes- dije

-Pues, son niños, además Touya es educado- dijo- No creo que Nadja le permita a Castiel que lo malcríe

-Bueno, de eso estoy seguro- dije

Pasaron las horas y llego el momento de ir a ver a mi princesita, Armin quiso acompañarme y fue conmigo, conduje hasta la escuela y ambos bajamos a buscar a Izumi.

Me acerque a la maestra que vi temprano.

-Dígame el nombre y apellido del niño a quien busca- dijo la mujer amablemente

-Izumi Campbell- dije

-Espere un momento por favor- dijo entrando a buscar a mi hija

-Papi!- mi hija salió corriendo emocionada

-Hola, que tal te fue?- me puse a su altura y la abrace

-Fue bonito! Mira lo que te dibuje!- dijo mostrándome una hoja

-Vaya, que bonito- dije, había dibujado a su familia, a mí, a Sakura y a ella.

-Somos todos!- dijo sonriente

-Pero mira a quien me encuentro- esa voz era de Castiel

-Hola!- saludo Izumi

-Hola pequeña y hola chicos- saludo Castiel

-Hola Castiel- salude

-Que tal Castiel? Como te trata la vida?-dijo Armin

-Pues, esperando un nuevo miembro en la familia- respondió- Espérenme iré a buscar a Touya

-Está bien- dijo Armin

-Dígame el nombre y apellido del niño que busca- dijo la maestra

-Touya Leunam- dijo Castiel

-Espere un momento por favor- dijo entrando a buscar a el hijo de Castiel

-Papi!- la voz de Touya corriendo a abrazar a su padre

-Que tal el día?- le pregunto Castiel

-Muy bien!- respondió- Dibuje esto

-Vaya, que bonito- dijo- Es nuestra familia

-Sii- dijo Touya

-Hola Touya- saludo sonriente Izumi

-I-Izumi hola...- se sonrojo

-Vaya vaya, esta parejita es muy bonita-dijo Armin

-...- Castiel y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada

-Que hacen todos aquí?- pregunto Lysandro apareciendo junto con su hija

-Al parecer hoy nos tocó a todos venir por nuestros hijos- dijo Castiel

-Veo que sí, y me imagino que escuchan los murmullos de todas las mujeres-dijo Lysandro

-No es común ver hombres guapos venir por sus hijos- dijo Castiel sonriendo

-Todos estamos casados- dijo Armin

-Porque esa cabrona tenía que estar por aquí!- se enojó Castiel

-Hola gatito!- esa voz, esa maldita voz...

-Debrah...- susurro Armin

-Que pasa gatito? Te sorprende verme?-dijo sonriente- Que hace un hombre como tu aquí en una escuela?

-Pues te diré unas cuantas cosas- dijo Castiel- No me digas nunca más en tu vida gatito, estoy casado, vine aquí por mi hijo, y si no te molesta esfúmate y aléjate de mí para siempre

-Vaya, que mal genio- dijo

-Tienes hijos Debrah?- pregunto Armin

-No, solo pasaba por aquí, y ya me voy, adiós- dijo mirando a Castiel, tal vez espero que él la detuviera, pero a Castiel ni le importo, se dedicó a ver a su hijo y ella se fue.

-No le creo- dijo Castiel

-Que no le crees?- pregunte

-Que solo pasaba por aquí- respondió

-Piensas que... Bueno por la reputación que tiene, no me sorprendería que...- Castiel interrumpió a Lysandro

-Sea madre soltera?- dijo Castiel

-Si- dijo Lysandro

-Bueno, se ha metido con tantos, que deberás me lo esperaba- dijo Castiel

-Quien era papi?- pregunto Touya

-Una mujer a la cual nunca debes acercarte- le respondió

-Porque?- pregunto Elizabeth

-Es mala?- pregunto Izumi

-Sí, eviten hablar con ella- dije

-Está bien- respondieron los 3

-Bueno, Kentin debemos regresar al trabajo- dijo Armin- Nos vemos chicos, despídete Cloud

-Adioo!- se despidió el pequeño

-Nos vemos- me despedí y empecé a caminar al auto, de pronto sentí que Izumi soltó mi mano y corrió a abrazar a Elizabeth y...

-Nos vemos Touya!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia mi

-Nos vemos I-Izumi- dijo sonrojado

-Porque lo besaste?!- le dije enfadado

-Solo me despedí- dijo sonriente

-Está bien...- dije, no podía gritarle a mi pequeña, era demasiado dulce como para hacerla sentir mal.

Partí rumbo a mi trabajo junto con Armin e Izumi, ahora les contare todas sus travesuras...

**Y bueno este es el final del cap, ya se estarán imaginando que tienen Aymar y Sakura, jejeje bueno chicas prometo que no demorare tanto en continuar mi fic "Te amo, solo a ti!" ni este, no se preocupen, puedo con 2 cosas, jeje bueno bueno, dejen reviews, felicitaciones, ideas, si son ideas las acepto con gusto, nos leemos en el próximo cap, bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste *-* no saben cuánto me encanta que les guste, y sus reviews en serio que son geniales me gusta que den sus opiniones, las tomo en cuenta no se preocupen, este cap es algo corto, pero disfrútenlo.**

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Princesa traviesa**

**Ch4**

Llegamos los 2 a mi oficina, Izumi estaba sorprendida, nunca la había llevado allí, le indique que se sentara en la silla frente a mi escritorio, mientras yo revise algunos pendientes.

-Papi, puedo dibujar algo?- pregunto

-Sí, tienes lo que necesitas?- pregunte

-Si!- respondió y fue corriendo a ver su mochila, regreso con sus colores y unas hojas.

-Que dibujaras?- le pregunte

-Un campo de flores- respondió

-Te gustan las flores?- pregunte

-Si! Touya me mostro en la escuela un campo de flores muy lindas- respondió feliz

-T-Touya... Qué bueno hija- dije *No le puedo gritar a mi pequeña por tonterías, además Sakura me mataría*

-Es muy lindo- dijo sonriente

-Ahh... Quieres ir a comer algo?- dije cambiando rápidamente de tema

-Si!- dijo emocionada

-Entonces, vamos!- dije, caminamos a la cafetería que había frente a mi trabajo.

Cuando llegamos Izumi no paraba de correr por todos lados, estaba fascinada con la cantidad de pasteles que habían.

-Papi, cual puedo escoger?- me pregunto

-El que más te guste- le respondí

-En serio!- le brillaron los ojos de la emoción- Entonces quiero... Este!

-Sabía que escogerías ese- dije, ella había escogido un pastel de chocolate con una gran fresa encima, fui a comprarlo y ambos nos sentamos en una de las mesitas de allí.

-Se ve muy rico!- dijo observando su plato

-Pues cómelo antes de que yo lo coma-dije riendo

-Nooo!- dijo

-Dame esa fresa!- dije tratando de quitársela

-No! Es mía! Es mía!- dijo tomándola rápidamente

-Hey! Entonces invítame un trocito de tu pastel- dije

-Está bien, toma- dijo dándome una cucharadita

-Gracias- le sonreí, luego que terminamos, regresamos a mi oficina, pero a mi pequeña se le ocurrió escaparse y hacer un pequeño tour por todo el edificio.

-Izumi! Izumi dónde estás?!- dije buscándola, la había perdido, corría tan rápido y al ser pequeña se escondía en donde quisiera.

-Kentin?- era Armin- Que sucede? porque corres?

-Has visto a Izumi?- pregunte desesperado

-No, acaso se escapó?- pregunto

-Sí, ella no es así- dije

-Solo está jugando- dijo

-Pero tengo miedo a que se lastime- dije

-Que es lo peor que podría pasar?- dijo Armin

-Pues... Si se tropieza?- dije

-Se vuelve a levantar- dijo Armin

-Si golpea con algo?- dije

-Se sobara y seguirá jugando- dijo

-Si la secuestran?!- dije asustado

-Pues tendrás que ver la película "búsqueda implacable"- dijo

-Armin! No estoy en broma!- dije

-Bien bien, te ayudare a buscarla- dijo

-Y donde dejaras a Cloud?- pregunte

-Para eso está mi secretario- dijo sonriente, adivinen quien es el secretario- Alexy! Necesito un favor!

-Que quieres?- entro el peli azul

-Necesito que cuides a Cloud!- dijo Armin

-Está bien, y por cierto vi a Izumi corriendo por las escaleras- dijo Alexy mientras tomaba al pequeño

-Subía o bajaba?!- pregunte

-Subía- respondió

-Corre Armin, debemos encontrarla- dije

Les juro que recorrí todo el edificio, no estaba en ningún lado, Izumi parecía haberse esfumado.

-Donde rayos esta?!- dije- Sakura me va a matar si le sucede algo

-Tranquilo, ya la encontraremos- dijo Armin tratando de calmarme

-... Creo que ya sé dónde está- dije

-Donde?- pregunto Armin

-Le gustan las flores, debe haber descubierto el jardín cerca de la oficina de Melody- dije, estoy muy seguro que hasta se topó con ella, ambos nos dirigimos hasta el primer piso nuevamente, fuimos al jardín y si, allí estaba y Jade también, estaban viendo las flores.

-Izumi!- dije

-Papi!- dijo corriendo a abrazarme

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados, porque te escapaste?- le pregunte

-Quería investigar- respondió inocente

-Bueno, si quieres ir a "investigar" la próxima vez no salgas corriendo sin avisarme antes- dije

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriente

-Kentin, cuanto tiempo- dijo Jade

-Hola, gracias por cuidar a Izumi- le agradecí

-No hay de que, a ella le encantan las flores- dijo sonriente

-Sí y ya veo que mucho- dije

-Bueno florcita, nos vemos otro día, esta flor es para ti- dijo entregándole un lirio color fucsia

-Gracias!- la recibió feliz

Luego de todo, ambos regresamos a casa, fue un día duro, correr de un lado a otro para buscar a mi hija fue agotador, demasiado agotador.

Cuando llegamos vi que Sakura ya había llegado y había hecho la cena, nos sentamos a cenar, Izumi le conto todas sus aventuras y no paramos de reír.

-Tengo que decirles algo- dijo Sakura

-Qué cosa?- pregunte sorprendido

-Pues, es una buena noticia creo yo- dijo sonriente

-Que es mami?- pregunto Izumi

-Estoy embarazada, eso significa que tendrás un hermanito o hermanita- dijo

-Oh que bien- dije abrazándola, estaba tan feliz

-Siii! Tendré un hermanito!- dijo Izumi contenta

-Que quisieras que sea?- le pregunte

-Quisiera una hermanita, ya que podría jugar con ella a las muñecas- dijo sonriente

-Y si es niño?- dije

-Pues... Tendría que jugar con el otra cosa...- dijo pensativa

-Cuanto tiempo tienes?- le pregunte a Sakura

-3 meses- dijo- Y no se ha notado

-Sí, vaya que es muy distinto del primero- dije sonriéndole

-Sí, la familia crecerá- dijo

Vaya, que cosas se vendrán ahora, un nuevo miembro, Que será?... Pronto lo sabremos

**Y bueno este es el final! Nuevo miembro en la familia! No sé si hacerlas esperar por saber que será o darles pistas jeje! Ya lo veré muajajaja, bueno leí los reviews, "RishaMari, acepto que tienes un poco de razón, aun son un poco peques pero se ven adorables sonrojaditos, es obvio que no se sonrojan wow explotaron en rojo xD solo es para decir que se pone nerviosito" Aquí con lo que cuenta Izumi, espero que se den cuenta que Touya es del agrado de ella, obviamente son niños, no saben que es estar enamorado, más adelante recién se darán cuenta.**

**Bueno y sigan dejando reviews, yo no me molesto por nada jeje en serio *Soy dulce como miel*, nos leemos en el próximo cap [Aymar tendrás una sorpresa jajaja] bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Les traje el cap 5, estoy pensando en hacerlas esperar por el capítulo 6 (¿Qué dicen?) Bueno aquí revelare que serán 2 de los nuevos miembros, pero faltan 2 que serán en el siguiente capítulo, [Lo hago por torturar a Aymar jeje] Bueno sin nada más que decirles les dejo aquí el siguiente, disfrútenlo **

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Pequeños Inocentes**

**Ch 5**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Sakura dijo que estaba embarazada, andaba un poco...bipolar y solo conmigo, ya que si Izumi estaba a su lado y le hablaba ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero si yo me le acercaba se ponía a llorar, o se enfadaba por todo, el caso era que hoy quedamos en ir todos al parque para que los niños jugaran un poco, y de paso ver si Sakura se calmaba.

Sakura le puso a Izumi un vestido muy bonito color verde agua, se veía muy linda, en su cabello le había puesto unos ganchitos del mismo color, era adorable, Sakura tenía puesto un vestido color celeste, ya se notaba un poco que estaba embarazada, su vientre no había crecido mucho.

-Estamos listas- dijo tomando el cesto donde llevaba comida.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos?- pregunte

-Siii!- respondió Izumi

Llegamos al parque y encontramos a algunos de nuestros amigos, estaban Nathaniel y Aria con Dylan y Aymar y Armin con el pequeño Cloud.

-Llegamos temprano- dije

-Ya deben estar por llegar los demás- dijo Nathaniel

-Escogieron un bonito lugar- dijo Sakura

-Sí, vengan siéntense, esperaremos a los demás- dijo Aymar, me senté y ayude a Sakura a sentarse en la manta que habían puesto sobre el pasto.

-Hola Izumi!- saludo Dylan

-Hola!- saludo sonriente

-Hola- repito el pequeño de Armin

-Vaya, sí que ha aprendido eso- dijo Aymar

-Cloud! Eres el orgullo de tu padre- dijo alzándolo en el aire

-Se llama Alexander!- dijo Aymar jalándole la mejilla

-Se escucha mejor Cloud- susurro, pero Aymar lo escucho y lo pellizco nuevamente

-Miren quienes llegan- dijo Aria

-Hola, veo que no somos los últimos- saludo Castiel

-Hola, saben algo de los demás?- pregunto Nadja

-No, pero ya deben estar llegando- dijo Sakura

-Adivina quién soy!- dijo Touya tapando los ojos de Izumi

-Déjame pensar...Touya!- dijo riendo *Contrólate Kentin, contrólate, Sakura te matara si le dices algo*

-Adivinaste!- dijo desatándole los ojos, ella volteo y lo abrazo

-Hay que jugar!- dijo Dylan

-Que podemos jugar, somos 3- dijo Izumi *Como verán, no le quito la vista a mi hija ni por un segundo*

-Miren allí vienen Elizabeth, Rosmery y Mike!- dijo Dylan

-Hola, disculpen la tardanza- dijo Julieta

-Mami podemos ir a jugar con los demás?!- pregunto la pequeña Rosmery

-Claro vayan- dijo sonriente Rosalya- Eli ve tu también

-Está bien- respondió y fue corriendo junto con sus primos

-Eli!- grito Izumi abrazándola

-Holaaa!- dijo ella aceptando el abrazo

-Que juegan?- pregunto Rosalya

-Estábamos esperándolos para pensar que jugar- respondió Dylan

-Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?- dijo Mike

-Siii, será divertido no crees Touya?- dijo Izumi

-S-Si- respondió

-Y bueno quien cuenta?- pregunto Elizabeth

-Mmmm busquemos a alguien que diga uno de nuestros nombres al azar- dijo Rosmery

-Hay que decirle a mi papi!- dijo Izumi y de repente todos vinieron corriendo hacia mí- Di un nombre

-Touya- dije, *Que porque? Pues, si el la busca no podrá esconderse con ella, así que no estarán solos* "Padre celoso"

-Bien Touya tu cuentas- dijo Dylan

-Está bien- respondió y fue a un árbol a contar, mientras todos corrían a esconderse- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10 listo o no haya voy!

Izumi se había escondido entre unos arbustos, Rosmery detrás de una roca de por allí, Mike estaba tras un árbol, Elizabeth estaba detrás de otro árbol y Dylan se había escondido detrás de una banca. Touya estaba buscando cerca de donde estaba Rosmery y de pronto ella salió corriendo para salvarse, pero Touya le gano.

-Rosmery te encontré!- grito Touya

-Debí ser más rápida- dijo Rosmery sentándose bajo el árbol donde contó Touya.

Volvió a seguir buscando y encontró a Elizabeth, ella trato de correr rápido, pero él le gano.

-Elizabeth te encontré- grito nuevamente.

-Eres muy rápido- dijo Elizabeth

-Sí, es un don- dijo orgulloso, salió nuevamente a buscar y estaba cerca de donde estaba Mike y de repente la que salió corriendo fue Izumi, Touya se dio cuenta y corrió para atraparla antes de que se salvara.

-Corre Izumi! Corre!- gritaron las niñas

-Ahh! Me salvo!- grito Izumi tocando el árbol antes de que Touya la alcanzara

-Sii! Eso Izumi muy bien!- la felicitaron

-Vaya, que rápida- dijo Touya cansado

-Estabas lejos, no hubieras llegado- dijo sonriente

-Me faltan 2- dijo y salió a buscar, luego de un rato encontró a los 2 últimos y los únicos que lograron salvarse fueron Izumi y Mike, los demás habían perdido.

-Juguemos otra cosa- dijo Elizabeth

-Jugamos las traes?- dijo Mike

-Sii!- respondieron los demás

Vi como corrían de un lado a otro, me gustaba ver a mi hija reír, pero de pronto vi que estaban jugando cerca del pequeño lago del parque, sabía que era hondo, me preocupe ya que era posible que se cayera alguno.

De pronto vi que mientras Touya e Izumi se perseguían ella choco con una niña.

-Ay! Oye eso dolió!- grito la pequeña peli naranja

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-Ten más cuidado tonta!- dijo empujando a mi hija

-Oye! Qué te pasa- Touya la empujo

-Castiel tráelos- dijo Nadja preocupada

-Ya voy- de pronto paso algo inesperado

-No me empujes Tonto!- la niña empujo con fuerza a Touya haciendo que se fuera contra Izumi y ella cayo al lago

-Izumi!- Castiel y yo corrimos hacia donde estaban los niños.

-Papi! Ayu..dame!- Izumi trataba de nadar, pero no sabia

-Toma mi mano!- Touya trato de jalarla pero no la alcanzaba

-Touya ten cuidado puedes caerte- Castiel tomo a su hijo alejándolo del lago

-Pa!- grito Izumi

-Izumi, toma mi mano linda! Tranquila estoy aquí!- dije jalándola del brazo, Castiel me ayudo y logramos sacarla.

-Estas bien?! Estas herida?!- pregunto Sakura nerviosa

-Estás bien cariño?- le pregunte y de pronto empezó a llorar- No llores amor, ya paso estamos aquí.

-Tranquila, amor- Sakura la abrazo

-Touya como es que cayo?- pregunto Castiel

-Cuando jugábamos Izumi choco con una niña y cuando se disculpó la empujo, entonces me moleste y la empuje, pero ella me empujo más fuerte y de casualidad choque con Izumi haciendo que cayera- explico el pequeño

-Está bien, donde esta esa niña?-pregunto Nadja

-Se fue corriendo al ver que Izumi se cayó- respondió

-Ahg! Como odio a los mocosos malos, se creen lo mejor- se quejó Castiel

-Sakura, la tienda de Leigh esta aquí cerca, vamos a cambiarla, no puede estar mojada o enfermara- dijo Rosalya

-Kentin, vamos- dijo Sakura

-Si- respondí, Izumi estaba asustada aun, me abrazaba con fuerza.

Tome mi chaqueta y se la puse encima para que no sintiera frio, caminamos a la tienda de Leigh, Sakura entro a cambiarla y luego ambas salieron, Izumi tenía una carita triste, pero busque la forma de animarla.

-Hey princesa, quieres comer un helado?- le pregunte

-N-no- dijo triste

-En serio? Mira que puedes escoger el que quieras- dije sonriente

-En serio?!- le brillaron los ojos de emoción

-Si- dije

-Entonces vamos!- dijo sonriente

Fuimos a comprar su helado, escogió uno de 3 colores adornado con galletas de chocolate, le compre también uno a Sakura, a Rosalya y obviamente uno para mí.

Regresamos a donde estaban los demás y nos pusimos nuevamente a seguir conversando, Touya se acercó a Izumi y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola Izumi- la saludo

-Hola Touya- sonrió dulcemente

-Te traje esto- dijo entregándole unas florecitas color rosa

-Oh que bonitas!- dijo tomándolas

-Qué bueno que te gusten- dijo sonriente

-Gracias Touya!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-D-de nada Izumi- se sonrojo y sonrió

El día acabo bien, *Controle mis celos para no ahorcar al pequeño Touya*.

Pasaron 2 meses más y planeamos una reunión por petición de las chicas, ya que querían anunciar que serían sus bebés. Estábamos todos en la sala, los niños estaban jugando por allí.

-Cuanto nos harán esperar para saber?-pregunto Castiel

-Espera un poco más!- dijo Nadja

-Pero nos mata la curiosidad!- dijo Armin

-Hay solo esperen ya sabrán luego- dijo Sakura

-Amor, después de este haremos otro bebé?- bromeo Castiel

-Papi como se hacen los bebés?- pregunto Izumi, no supe en que momento todos los pequeños se sentaron en medio de la sala

-Pues...- dijo Aria

-Niños no quieren ir a jugar?- dijo Castiel

-No! Queremos saber!- respondieron todos

-Bueno entonces hay que explicarles- dijo Armin

-...- todos lo fulminamos con la mirada

-Vamos papi! Responde!- dijo Izumi

-Bueno pues, mmm los bebés nacen de una semillita que papi pone en mami-dijo Nadja

-Luego esa semillita va creciendo dentro de mami- agrego Sakura

-Y por eso crece nuestra barriguita- agrego Aymar dulcemente

-Pero como hace papi para poner la semilla?- pregunto Touya levantando la mano

-Pues... Cuando papi y mami se aman mucho, se dan un beso y se abrazan, allí es donde papi pone la semilla en mami- explico Aria

-Ahh! Basta de tonterías! Los bebés vienen de Marte!- grito Castiel

-...- todos los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos

-Castiel no digas estupideces!- Nadja le dio un tirón de cabello

-Pues, como les decíamos, la semillita crece por 9 meses dentro de mami- explico Rosalya

-Y cuando ya está grandecita, papi y mami van al hospital y sacan a la semillita transformada en un bebé- dijo Julieta

-Ahhh!- exclamaron todos los niños

-Pero no vienen de Marte no?- pregunto Elizabeth inocentemente

-No linda, eso solo lo invento para fastidiarlos- explico Sakura

-Fastidioso!- exclamaron todos los pequeños

-Eh! Se la toman contra mí?!- dijo Castiel

-Bueno bueno, es hora de decir que serán!- dijo Rosalya

-Bueno, empiezo yo- dijo Aria- Nathaniel nuestro bebé será... Niña

-Vaya que sorpresa!- Nathaniel la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso

-Y que nombre le pondrás?- pregunto Rosalya

-Pensé en un nombre como Sabana- dijo Aria

-Es perfecto- dijo Nathaniel

-Es mi turno, bueno Castiel...- Nadja sonrió- Tendremos una niña también!

-Es enserio?!- Castiel corrió a abrazarla

-Sii, y quise ponerle un nombre cercano al tuyo- Nadja se sonrojo

-Cuál?- pregunto Castiel

-Casandra- dijo Nadja

-Muy lindo mi amor- dijo dándole un beso

-Tendremos Hermanas?!- dijeron Dylan y Touya al unísono

-Si- respondieron Nathaniel y Castiel

-Oh vaya- exclamaron los pequeños

-Y bueno Sakura, Aymar les toca!- dijo Rosalya

-Bueno yo tendré...

Sorpresa!

***Haciendo risa Malvada* Se los dije solo revele 2 jajaja bueno, no me maten, no las hare esperar tanto… o tal vez si, bueno que les digo, dejen un review, con ideas o no sé qué les gustaría que suceda, aquí hubo un accidente que me dejo con miedo. Y les mando saludos a RhisaMari y Aymar Wayne (son mis reviews más seguidos) jajaja bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Llego el tan esperado cap, confieso que lo hubiera subido antes, pero quería que Aymar se desesperara, bueno el cap contiene un poco de lemon al final, y bueno disfrútenlo.**

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Una sorpresa**

**Ch6**

Armin quedo boquiabierto cuando supo que tendría una niña, cuando reacciono abrazo tiernamente a Aymar.

-No puedo creer que tendremos una niña, estoy tan feliz, dime que me dejaras ponerle su primer nombre, por favor- rogo Armin poniéndole cara de perrito

-Mmmm, está bien, pero que sea lindo- acepto Aymar

-Genial! Es el mejor día de mi vida- exclamo Armin

-Y bueno ya que Armin pensara que nombre ponerle, te toca a ti Sakura- dijo Rosalya, mire el rostro de Sakura, estaba sonrojada con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de decírtelo- dijo Sakura acariciando su vientre

-Que será qué será?!- pregunto Aymar desesperada (N/A: claro, ella estuvo persiguiéndome por todo el parque, instituto, casa, etc. etc.)

-Pues... Tendré un niño- dijo

-Oh Sakura!- exclame y la abrace, Izumi corrió a abrazarla también

-Tendré un hermanito!- grito Izumi sonriente

-Un niño, un niño!- dije emocionado

-Y pensaste un nombre Sakura?- pregunto Rosalya

-Pues... Aun no- respondió Sakura

-Ya pensaremos uno, aun no va a salir, tenemos tiempo- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Vaya, entonces son 3 niñas nuevas y un niño verdad?- dijo Julieta

-Pues sí!- dijo Sakura

-Qué lindo, Leigh no quieres que tengamos un bebé?- dijo Rosalya

-Sería muy lindo- respondió Leigh

-Lysandro a que tú también quieres otro- bromeo Castiel

-Creo que con solo Elizabeth estamos bien- respondió Julieta

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Lysandro

-Dices eso porque aún no superas que Lysandro perdió a su hija- bromeo Castiel

-E-eso no es cierto!- dijo Lysandro

-...- Julieta se puso a recordar

*Recuerdan el día en que todos fuimos a recoger a nuestros hijos, pues ese fue el día en que Lysandro extravió a su hija, quieren saber cómo? Pues ellos regresaban y digamos que Lysandro se distrajo con algo y Elizabeth también, pero Rosalya la encontró cuando vio a la pequeña llegando sola a la tienda de Leigh. De allí Leigh encontró a Lysandro corriendo de un lado a otro. Y así pudieron volver a juntar a padre e hija, claro que a Julieta casi le da un ataque al enterarse de lo sucedido*

-Piensas que perdería nuevamente a nuestra hija?- pregunto Lysandro

-Pues... Elizabeth saco tu don de olvidar las cosas- respondió- De por si ustedes se pierden el uno al otro.

-Eh... Bueno, si es cierto- dijo Lysandro

-Jajajaja- reímos todos

La reunión acabo y todos regresaron a sus casas, Izumi se había quedado dormida en el piso, fui a llevarla a su habitación, era tan dulce, Sakura entro y le puso su pijama, luego ambos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

-Te amo Sakura- la bese dulcemente

-Yo también mi amor- dijo abrazándome

-Podríamos ponerle...- empecé a pensar *se me pasaron por la cabeza nombres como, Haru, Takeshi, Ichiro, pero no sabía por cual decidirme*

-Recuerdas que pensamos uno juntos?-dijo- Antes de saber que Izumi era niña

-Daniel Thomas?- dije

-Me gusta más Thomas Daniel- sonrió

-Suena bien, entonces ese será su nombre- la bese en la frente

-Tengo sueño, será mejor dormir- dijo acostándose

-Descansa mi amor- dije, ambos dormimos abrazados y felices.

Paso el tiempo y recibimos noticias de que Aria ya había tenido a su pequeña.

Luego unas semanas después Nadja tuvo a su bebé, claro que estaba bien que ya nacieran porque llevaban más tiempo.

Pasaron casi 2 meses, Sakura estaba a punto de cumplir los 9 meses, estaba algo preocupado ya que andaba vomitando siempre, había veces que ni comer quería, pero llego el día, me alegro nuevamente de que haya sido justo cuando yo estaba con ella.

-Kentin, me duele mucho- dijo Sakura tocándose el vientre

-Demasiado? Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- pregunte

-S-si Ahh!- grito- Trae a Izumi y las cosas

-S-si ya voy!- corrí a buscar la maleta que ella había hecho en caso de emergencia- Ya tengo todo, espera creo que falta algo

-Falta nuestra hija!- grito y corrí a buscar a Izumi

-Ahora sí, todo listo, linda sube al auto- dije a Izumi, mientras ayude a Sakura a que se levantara.

Luego conduje hasta el hospital rápidamente, cuando llegamos corrí a llamar a unas enfermeras, y se llevaron a Sakura, llame a la familia de Sakura y llegaron rápidamente, necesitaba que cuiden a mi hija mientras yo entraba con Sakura.

Entre a la habitación y me senté al lado de ella.

-Kentin, me duele mucho- dijo

-Ya viene el doctor, espera un poco- le acaricie la mejilla tratando de calmarla, y me alegro muchísimo de que el doctor entrara en ese momento.

Fueron 4 horas, en donde Sakura me apretó la mano demasiado fuerte.

-Waahh waahh- su llanto

-Felicidades, es un niño- dijo el doctor- Bueno veamos que es el segundo

-Segundo?!- exclamamos Sakura y yo, quede sorprendido, no sabía que tendría 2 bebés, era una gran sorpresa.

-Ahhh!- grito Sakura

-Ya casi, puja más fuerte- dijo el doctor

-Ahh!- volvió a gritar

-Waahh- otro llanto

-Buen trabajo linda, acabas de darle vida a una niña- anuncio el doctor

-Una niña...- susurre, me entregaron a mis 2 hijos, eran tan hermosos.

-No tenemos un nombre para ella- dijo Sakura apenada

-Le queda Kimy- dije, su carita era tan linda, era una bolita rosa y Thomas era una bolita celeste.

-Me podría dar los nombres de los niños por favor para registrarlos?- dijo una enfermera.

-Pues él se llama Thomas Daniel y ella Kimy Hinamori- dije, el segundo nombre se me ocurrió de la nada.

-Muchas gracias- la enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Podemos pasar?- por la puerta se asomó la madre de Sakura y mi pequeña Izumi.

-Pasen- dijo Sakura mientras tenía en sus brazos a Kimy.

-Oh vaya, dos? Que sorpresa, Sakura lo tenías bien oculto- dijo su madre

-Tengo 2 hermanos?- pregunto Izumi

-Sí, mira él es Thomas- dije acercándola para que lo viera.

-Es muy chiquito- dijo

-Tú fuiste así de chiquita- dijo Sakura

-De veras?- pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, una pequeñita muy hermosa- dije

-Tus amigos están afuera- dijo la madre de Sakura.

-P-pero como supieron, yo olvide llamarlos- dije sorprendido

-Pues, llame a Rosalya y pues, me imagino que ella le aviso a los demás- respondió la mujer

-Era de esperarse- dijo Sakura

-No estas cansada?- pregunte preocupado

-Estoy bien, me siento perfecta- respondió

Luego de la típica expresión de sorpresa al ver que teníamos a dos pequeños en vez de a uno, nos felicitaron y Castiel decía sus típicas bromas, hasta que pudimos regresar nuevamente a casa.

Pasaron 3 meses, Thomas y Kimy eran igual de silenciosos que cuando Izumi era un bebé. El problema era que cuando crecieran más deberíamos cambiarlos de habitación ya que no podíamos ponerlos juntos siempre, cada uno necesitaría su propia habitación.

-Thomas ya tiene una habitación- dijo Sakura

-Pero falta Kimy- dije

-El cuarto de Izumi es grande podríamos ponerlas juntas- dijo Sakura

-No crees que deberíamos preguntarle? Tal vez no le gusta- dije, era mi princesa no quería incomodarla.

-Tienes razón, no quiero que se sienta obligada- dijo Sakura, me alegro de que piense igual que yo.

Al día siguiente estábamos Sakura, Izumi y yo desayunando en la cocina mientras mis otros dos pequeños estaban en su cuna durmiendo.

-Mami, Thomas y Kimy siempre van a dormir en el mismo cuarto?- pregunto Izumi

-Pues, estamos buscándole donde hacer su habitación- respondió Sakura

-Y si las 2 estamos en la misma habitación?!- pregunto sonriente

-Quieres que Kimy comparta cuarto contigo?- pregunte

-Si!- dijo sonriente, debo decirlo mi hija ha sacado esa dulzura de cuando era pequeño.

-Bueno entonces Kimy estará contigo, pero cuando este mas grandecita- dijo Sakura

-Está bien!- se veía tan contenta.

18 de agosto primer cumpleaños de Kimy y Thomas, Rosalya y Alexy nuevamente se ofrecieron a vestir a nuestros pequeños, Izumi este año acababa el preescolar, le harían una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que pasan a primer grado.

Me encontraba con Sakura en la cocina, comiendo un poco del chocolate que era para la torta.

-Deja de comerte el chocolate!- dijo Sakura

-Sabes lo delicioso que sería ponerte un poco encima y luego lamerlo?- le susurre

-Kentin!- se sonrojo excesivamente, era tan lindo ponerla así

-Esta noche no te salvas- dije sonriendo

-C-como sea- dijo sonrojada- Oye crees que fue buena idea dejar a nuestros hijos con Rosalya y Alexy?

-Mmmm pensándolo bien...- de pronto vimos a Kimy gateando por la cocina

-Gah! Gah! Gah!- ella estaba de lo más feliz, era tan bonita, su cabello era rosa como el de Sakura y sus ojos era color verde, en cambio Thomas era castaño de ojos azules, eso nos sorprendió ya que, era mellizos muy diferentes.

-Ven princesa, que haces aquí?- dijo Sakura tomándola del suelo

-Y Thomas?- pregunte

-Ven- dijo Sakura caminando a la sala

-Qué pasa?- pregunte confundido

-Fíjate en la mesa, falta el tazón donde puse galletas de chocolate, Izumi no está por ningún lado, imagino que las migajas bajo el mantel significan algo- dijo Sakura- Iré a ver a Rosa y Alexy

-Está bien- respondí y me acerque a la mesa, me agache y levante el mantel, me encontré a Izumi y a Thomas comiéndose las galletas- Esas galletas son también para los invitados

-Pero son muy ricas!- dijo poniendo cara de perrito

-Si lo sé- dije levantando a mi hijo del suelo- Estas lleno de chocolate

-Puedo comer una más?- pregunto Izumi

-Está bien- dije y limpie la boca de Thomas- Para ser pequeño comes mucho

Fui a la habitación donde estaban Rosalya y Alexy, y vi a Sakura junto con Kimy ambas mirando a los chicos corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Chicos...- dije

-Ya lo intente y no funciono- dijo Sakura

-Gaaahh!- gritaron Kimy y Thomas

-Kimy!- grito Rosalya

-Thomas!- grito Alexy

-La perdieron...- dije

-P-pues se nos escaparon mejor dicho-dijo Rosalya

-Lo sentimos...- dijo Alexy

-De javu- dije- Fue lo mismo que paso con Izumi!

-En mi defensa, tus hijos se escapan cuando les quitas la vista- dijo Rosalya

-Está bien, está bien!- dije

-Bueno debemos terminar de vestirlos- dijo Rosalya tomando a Kimy

-Jajaja si- dijo Alexy tomando a Thomas

-Cuídenlos bien!- grito Sakura

-D-de acuerdo- dijeron ambos asustados

Luego del repetitivo incidente, llegaron nuestros amigos, pueden creer que en total somos 24 personas! Vaya que nuestras familias han crecido.

Todos nos pusimos a conversar mientras los niños más grandecitos jugaban por allí, y los más pequeños estaban cerca de nosotros jugando con unos juguetes de bebé.

-Hay que jugar a las escondidas!- dijo Izumi

-Sii! Pero quien contara?- pregunto Elizabeth

-Le diré a mi papi que escoja- dijo Rosmery y se acercó corriendo a Leigh

-Que pasa Rossy?- pregunto sonriente

-Puedes escoger a alguien para que cuente?- pregunto

-Mmmm... Dylan- dijo

-Gracias papi!- dijo dándole un besito

-Empezare a contar- dijo Dylan y todos se fueron a esconder- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Listos o no allá voy!... Mike! Te encontré!

-Q-que?! Cómo?!- dijo Mike

-Pues las cortinas son casi transparentes y tus pies se veían- respondió

-Oh, eso lo explica todo- dijo y se sentó en el suelo

-Mmmm donde pueden estar...- se puso a observar

Rosmery estaba detrás del sofá, y Mike había estado cerca escondido detrás de las cortinas *No fue un buen escondite*, Izumi y Alexander estaban debajo de la mesa, Touya se había escondido en la cocina y Elizabeth se había escondido en el baño.

-Rosmery te encontré!-dijo mirando tras el sofá

-Nooo!- gritó y salió corriendo tras de él, pero no lo alcanzo

-Atrapada, buscare a los demás- dijo Dylan

-Faltan 4!-dijo Rosmery

-Los encontré!- dijo levantando el mantel de la mesa

-No!- grito Izumi corriendo detrás de Dylan para tratar de salvarse

-Atrapados!- dijo tocando la pared

-Que rápido- dijo Alexander

-Te faltan 2!- dijo Rosmery

-Iré a buscarlos- dijo Dylan, y camino hacia la cocina, de pronto apareció la pequeña Elizabeth

-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto inocentemente

-Estamos jugando, acaso lo olvidaste?- dijo Izumi

-Oh! Que jugamos?- pregunto

-Las escondidas! Toca la pared y sálvate!- dijo Mike

-Está bien- dijo y toco la pared.*Esta niña olvida rápido*

-No me alcanzaras!- venia corriendo Dylan, seguido por Touya.

-Nooo!- grito Touya, pero Dylan lo atrapo antes de que se salvara.

-Te atrape!- dijo Dylan- Gane!

-No, Elizabeth si se salvó- dijo Izumi

-Qué?! De donde salió?!- pregunto

-Estaba escondida en el baño- respondió Rosmery

Luego de que jugaron, cantamos el "feliz cumpleaños", les dimos un tiempo más para que jugaran, pero llego la hora de que todos regresaran a sus casas, Izumi se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás junto con Kimy y Thomas estaba en los brazos de Sakura, lleve a Izumi a su habitación, luego regrese para llevar a Kimy a su cuna, luego de que Sakura les puso su pijama fue a donde Izumi a cambiarla también.

-Estoy agotada- dijo Sakura

-Creo que te dije que hoy no te salvabas- dije besando su cuello

-Mmmm... Ya recordé- dijo sonriendo

-Lo siento, eres muy hermosa- dije besando su cuerpo mientras le quitaba su pijama de seda que llevaba puesto.

-Te amo Kentin- dijo besándome

-Yo mucho más- dije y empecé a besar sus pechos, luego baje y lamí su ombligo dulcemente.

-M-me haces cosquillas jajaja- rio

-Pues ahora sentirás placer- dije quitándole su ropa interior, Sakura se encargó de quitarme todo a mí hasta que por fin estuvimos sin nada.

-Sabes cuánto amo esto?- dijo sonriente

-Cuánto?- ubique mi miembro en su entrada

-Demasiado!- dijo y de una sola estocada entre en ella, se sentía tan excelente, solo yo poder hacerla gemir, oír sus gritos, todo era para mí- Kentin..

-Deseas algo?- pregunte sonriendo maliciosamente

-Más...- gimió

-Más que?...- pregunte deteniéndome

-Por favor...- dijo mordiéndose el labio

-Dilo- dije

-Dame más rápido y fuerte!- dijo alterada

-Está bien, tranquila- sonreí, volverla loca era genial

-Ahh...- gimió cuando.. Le hice caso jajaja- mmm...

-Te gusta?- pregunte

-Me encanta- dijo besándome

-S-Sakura voy a llegar- gemí y embestí mas rápido

-Ah...Yo también- gimió, luego de unos segundos ambos llegamos y caímos rendidos a la cama.

-Buenas noches Sakurita- le di un beso y la cubrí con las sabanas

-Buenas noches cariño- dijo y ambos quedamos dormidos.

Me pregunto qué tan difícil será ahora que tenemos 3, veamos que tal me va ahora...

**Y bueno que tal les pareció, a mí me gusto jajaja, bueno son 3 así que la cosa se volverá interesante, dejen reviews, me encanta leerlos, Gracias a Melody-Angela, RhisaMari y Aymar Wayne las adoro sigan leyendo que hay muchas más sorpresas, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo la continuación, tarde un poco, pero ya está, por cierto saludos a las que siguen dejándome reviews y las que siguen el fic, ojala les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, aquí tienen…**

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Mi hija enamorada?**

**Ch7**

Hoy sería un día muy especial para Izumi y nosotros, nuestra pequeña se graduaba para poder pasar a primaria, se veía adorable en su vestido color morado, habían elegido ese color ya que todos los niñitos irían del mismo color.

Le harían la ceremonia en el auditorio del preescolar, fuimos y allí encontramos a Lysandro y a Castiel cada uno con su respectiva familia.

-Hola chicos!- saludo Sakura

-Hola!- saludaron

-Oww Elizabeth e Izumi se ven preciosas- dijo Julieta

-Verdad que sí, ese color les queda precioso- dijo Sakura

-Y mira a Touya se ve muy lindo!- dijo Julieta

-Es un principito!- dijo Nadja

-Hay que tomarles una foto a los 3 juntos!- dijo Sakura

-Siii!- respondió Julieta, se pusieron a fotografiar a los niños mientras mis otros 2 pequeños dormían en su carrito.

-Castiel, que harías si tu hija se enamora?- pregunto Lysandro

-Y-yo... No pensé en eso...- miro a su hija, la tenía en sus brazos- Dime que no te enamoraras!

-Gah!- respondió la pequeña

-Ven, ella no se enamorara- dijo Castiel

-Jajajaja - reímos

-No se rían! Nadie tocara a mi pequeña!- dijo Castiel

-Lo tenemos por seguro- dije

-Oww Izumi y Touya se ven tan lindos!- dijo Julieta

-Q-Que?!- Castiel y yo tuvimos un tick en el ojo cuando vimos a nuestros hijos tomados de la mano

-Mi pequeña... No puede enamorarse! Es muy chica!- dije histérico *celos, celos y más celos*

-Mi hijo no puede estar metido en cursilerías tan pronto!- dijo Castiel *orgullo, orgullo y más orgullo*

-La ceremonia empezara vamos Kentin!- dijo Sakura

-E-Está bien- respondí, no podía dejar de ver a Izumi tomada de la mano con Touya

-Castiel ven!- dijo Nadja tomándolo del brazo *Me alegro de que no hayan escuchado nuestros comentarios*

Todos entramos al auditorio, todos nos sentamos en las sillas que habían puesto, Izumi, Touya y Elizabeth se sentaron junto a sus compañeros, serian llamados para entregarles su diploma de haber pasado el preescolar.

Pasaron uno por uno, Sakura le tomo muchas fotos, se le notaba emocionada, luego de la pequeña ceremonia, hicieron una reunión allí mismo, Izumi estaba feliz jugando con sus compañeros.

-Papi papi! Quiero mostrarte el jardín que Touya me mostro!- Izumi corrió a jalarme del brazo

-Eh-h espera tus hermanitos!- dije

-Yo los cuido Kentin, ve tranquilo- dijo Sakura

Izumi me llevo a la parte donde estaba su patio de recreo, mas allá cerca de unos árboles, se podía ver un hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

-Mira papi! Verdad que son bonitas!-dijo contenta

-Si son muy lindas- dije, había rosas, claveles, tulipanes y lirios.

-Se parecen a las de tu trabajo!-dijo sonriente

-Jade las cuida muy bien, por eso se ven lindas- dije

-Izumi!- esa voz...

-Touya! Le mostré a mi papi nuestro jardín!- dijo

-Nuestro?!- pregunte confundido

-Si! Nosotros dos lo cuidamos mucho!- dijo Touya

-Y solo nosotros, bueno ya no podremos-dijo Izumi

-Pero haremos otro!- dijo Touya

-Sii!- respondió Izumi

-Podemos hacer un jardín en casa también- dije *Trato de ignorar los celos*

-En serio papi?!- un brillo salió en sus ojos

-Si princesa, podemos hacer el más bonito- dije

-Y puede venir Touya con nosotros?- pregunto

-...- pensé *Quiero verla sonreír*- Si, Touya puede venir con nosotros

-Genial!- salto animada

No puedo creer lo bien que me controle, todo por ver a mi pequeña sonriendo, creo que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Martes 14 de febrero

Hoy era el día de San Valentín, planeaba comprarle algo bonito a Sakura, Izumi y Thomas estaban conmigo en mi trabajo, mientras que Kimy estaba con Sakura, había veces que me tocaba quedarme con los 2 pequeños, aunque no me quejo ya que son tan tranquilos.

Izumi se encontraba haciendo unos dibujos, con colores rojos y rosados, dibujaba muy bien como para su edad, había sacado el toque artístico de Sakura y eso me gustaba.

-Papi, puedo comprarle algo a mami?- pregunto Izumi

-Claro, que quieres comprarle?- pregunte

-Un chocolate en forma de corazón!- respondió

-Bueno, entonces luego iremos a la tienda por chocolates- dije

-Y puedo comprarle uno a Touya?-pregunto

-A... Touya?- pregunte nervioso

-Sí, quiero regalarle uno porque, es bueno conmigo- respondió, sus mejillas se pusieron rosa

-B-Bueno, lo que tú quieras princesa- *Contrólate! Contrólate!*

-Gracias papi!- corrió a abrazarme

-Gahh!- Thomas rio

-Y a ti también te compraremos un chocolate, verdad papi?- dijo sonriente mientras jugaba con Thomas

-Por supuesto, le compraremos uno a mami, a Thomas, a Kimy, a Touya, a Ti y a mí!- dije sonriente *Mi hija siente algo por el... PORQUEEEE?!*

-Siii!- dijo emocionada

Llego la tarde y los 3 fuimos rumbo a una tienda donde vendían mil cosas, Izumi bajo corriendo del auto y se metió a la tienda.

-Hey! Izumi.. Esta niña!...- dije mientras sacaba a Thomas de su asiento para bebé, cerré las puertas del auto y entre a la tienda, todo estaba decorado para la ocasión.

-Papi papi! Quiero comprarle este a mami!- grito emocionada, me acerque a ver y era un chocolate en forma de corazón.

-Sí, es muy bonito, ese le daremos- dije

-Y puedo comprarle este a Touya?-señalo una bolsita pequeña llena de corazoncitos de chocolate

-E-está bien- respondí- Y para tus hermanos?

-Esos!- señalo unas paletitas en forma de corazón

-Buena elección cariño- dije y los compre, luego salimos de la tienda y regresamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos vi a algunos de nuestros amigos, al parecer Sakura organizo una pequeña reunión por San Valentín.

-Hola- salude a todos los que estaban, aún faltaban solo estaban Lysandro, Julieta, Rosalya y Leigh.

-Hola, por fin llegas- dijo Rosalya

-Pase a comprar un regalo para mi amada- dije acercándome a Sakura

-Me compraron algo?- pregunto asombrada

-Si! Te compramos esto!- dijo Izumi sacando su regalo

-Oh que hermoso- dijo Sakura- Gracias

-Y para mis hermanitos son estos!-dijo sacando las paletitas.

-Que linda eres princesa- Sakura la abrazo y le dio un beso

-Mmmm Izumi, le compraste algo a Touya?- le pregunto Rosa

-S-si!- respondió

-Que linda!- Rosa le sonrió

-Yo le compre algo a Dylan!- dijo Elizabeth sonriente

-...- todos nos sorprendimos

-Así que la pequeña Elizabeth está enamorada- dijo Sakura

-Y como lo llevas Lysandro?- dije

-B-bien...- *no está del todo convencido*

-Jajaja- me reí, *Sabia que todos son igual de celosos con sus hijas*

-Creo que ya te entiende- me susurro Sakura

-Bueno, iré a darme una ducha y ponerme otra ropa, y por cierto Kimy?- pregunte

-Está gateando por allí- sonrió mientras yo le daba a Thomas en sus brazos

-Bueno ya vengo linda- le di un beso y subí a la habitación, me di una ducha relajante y salí a vestirme.

Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré a mi pequeña peli rosa gateando por el pasillo.

-Kimy que haces aquí arriba?- la tome en mis brazos- Vamos abajo si preciosa?

-Bao!- comenzó a reí y yo le di un besito en su mejilla

-Como llego Kimy arriba?- pregunto Sakura al verme

-Pues eso me pregunto yo también- respondí mientras dejaba a mi pequeña en medio de la sala, sonó el timbre y llegaron los demás.

-Hola chicos traje un pastel!- dijo Aria

-Que rico! Aria adoro como cocinas!- dijo Sakura

-Hola chicos- salude

-Hola!- saludaron Aymar y Armin, venían con la pequeña Akira, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos turquesas, era adorable.

-Hola!-saludo el pequeño Cloud

-Hola tía Nadja!- saludo Izumi- Hola tío Castiel!

-Hola linda!- Nadja la abrazo

-Hola pequeña!- Castiel le revolvió el pelo

-Izumi!- Touya corrió a abrazar a mi hija

-Eh?!- me quede en shock

-Te compre algo!- Izumi lo jalo para darle su regalo

-Que me comprast... Wow- el pequeño se sonrojo

-E-es para ti Touya- le entrego la bolsita con chocolates

-Gracias Izumi- ambos se sonrieron

-Oww que linda parejita!- dijo Rosa

-Que pareja ni que nada! Ellos no estarán juntos!- dijo Castiel

-Solo es un regalo de amigos verdad linda?- le pregunte a Izumi

-Es porque a Touya lo quiero!- respondió

-...- Castiel y yo quedamos fríos

-Yo también te quiero!- Touya abraza a Izumi

-...- ambos quedamos en blanco, se sentía como un disparo al corazón

-Dylan! Te compre esto!- Elizabeth se acerca y le da su regalo

-Vaya que linda eres!- Dylan se sonroja

-Te quiero Dylan!- Elizabeth lo abrazo y lo beso, claro que fue un beso inocente de niños

-...- claro que la cara de Lysandro al ver la escena fue impresionante

-Lys, amor...pasa algo?- Julieta pasándole la voz

-N-no- Lysandro estaba cubierto por un aura negra

-A-alguien quiere pastel...- Aria tratando de calmar a todos

-Creí que a Rossy le gustaba Dylan- dijo Sakura

-Les digo que es amor de niños a las finales luego se olvidan- dijo Rosalya

-Mi hija! Mi ELIZABETH!- Lysandro *Me critico tanto y ahora está igual que yo*

-Eh... Aria yo quiero pastel!- dije

-Yo igual!- dijo Aymar

-Yo también!- grito Armin

-Está bien todos... Y tu Lysandro?- pregunto Aria

-ELIZABETH JAZMIN!- Lysandro ultra deprimido

-Lys! Tranquilo!- Julieta lo abraza

10 minutos después *Un Lysandro más tranquilo*

-No sé qué me paso, lo siento- se disculpó Lysandro

-Yo sí, fueron celos de padre- dije

-...tal vez- dijo

La reunión fue divertida realmente, pero aun no estoy seguro, me da vueltas en mi cabeza la pregunta "Mi hija está enamorada?", pero así somos los padres y creo que debo acostumbrarme a eso, ya que crecerá y habrán más chicos... Y querrán estar con ella... QUE DEMONIOS! NO DARE A MI HIJA TAN FACIL! Nunca...

**Y bueno este es el final de este capítulo, jajaja espero les haya gustado, alguna idea, dejen reviews me gusta leerlos, y bueno bueno, eso es todo por ahora, denle favorito o síganme n.n, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridos fans, por fin es traigo la continuación jajaja, discúlpenme la demora, es que no tenía mucha inspiración, peroles escribí un cap largo para que se entretengan, espero que lo disfruten y mando saludos a todas las que me dejan reviews, sin más que decir disfruten, aquí tienen! :)**

**De tal castaño, tal castañita**

**Nos vamos de paseo!**

**Ch 8**

15 de octubre

Izumi ya tiene 11 años y Kimy y Thomas 7 años, entre todos nuestros amigos habíamos planeado un paseo, iríamos al club en el que una vez estuvimos nosotros cuando estábamos aun en el instituto.

Sakura preparaba las maletas mientras que nuestras pequeñas saltaban de un lado a otro felices.

-Papi! Puedo llevar a Copito?- Kimy se acercó a mi

-Sí, si quieres- le respondí *Copito es su conejo de peluche, Sakura se lo regalo, (N/A: Es el conejo que todos trataron de sacar en el fic "Te amo, solo a ti!"), ella le puso de nombre "Copito".

-Lo pondré en mi maleta!- salió corriendo hacia su habitación, era tan bonita mi pequeña peli rosa, su cabello estaba largo y algo ondeado.

-Mami! Ya termine de arreglar mi maleta!- dijo Izumi, se veía tan bonita, estaba más alta y su cabello estaba largo.

-Entonces ayuda a tu hermanita a llevar su maleta abajo- dijo Sakura

-Está bien!- dijo sonriente

-Mamá, has visto mis audífonos?- pregunto Thomas, digamos que... Era idéntico a mí, pero algo serio y eso que solo tiene 7!.

-Los vi por la sala, ve a buscarlos-dijo Sakura

-Gracias- dijo y se fue abajo

-Es tan serio, yo a su edad...- me interrumpió

-Tú eras dulce, pero recuerdo bien que tu madre dijo que tu padre a esa edad era así como el!- dijo besándome

-Pero es mi hijo... Ninguno de los 2 es así- dije

-Son los genes mi amor- sonrió- Además ya se le pasara, no será así por siempre

-Eso espero...- dije

-Mira, toma estas vacaciones como un momento para acercarte más a tu hijo- dijo

-Está bien, te amo- dije, y la bese

Terminamos de arreglar las maletas y ayude a Sakura a bajarlas.

-Ya están todos listos?- pregunto Sakura

-Si!- respondieron los 3

-Entonces ya podemos meter nuestras cosas en el auto- dijo sonriente

-Yo ayudo!- dijo Kimy

-Tú no puedes cargar cosas, eres pequeña- dijo Thomas

-Si puedo!- se veía tan linda cuando inflaba las mejillas *Me recuerda a Sakura*

-No puedes, todo se te cae- dijo, Thomas de vez en cuando fastidiaba a su hermana porque él era más alto, se aprovechaba de eso, pero se quieren mucho.

-Si puedo te lo demostrare!- dijo tomando una maleta

-Kimy ten cuidado!- le dije

-S-si p-puedo- dijo levantando la maleta

-Te ayudo?- pregunto Izumi

-Si me ayudas Thomas dirá que soy débil- dijo

-Thomas...- le regaño

-Era broma, sabes que te quiero Kimy-dijo Thomas revolviéndole el cabello

-Ya vez? Ahora déjame ayudarte- Izumi la ayudo a llevar su maleta

-Gracias hermana!- corrió a abrazarla

-Jajaja no hay de que Kimy- dijo Izumi

Luego de arreglar las cosas en el auto, desayunamos y Sakura llamo a los demás para saber dónde se encontrarían todos, a lo que todos dijeron que nos encontraríamos en el club, Nadja se encargó de poner nuestros nombres en una lista para que nos dejaran pasar.

El trayecto hasta el club fue divertido, Izumi, Kimy y Thomas estaban dormidos en los asientos traseros, me daban mucha risa, claro que imaginaba que pasaría ya que toda la noche se la pasaron tan emocionados que no durmieron bien.

Cuando llegamos Sakura dijo que estábamos en la lista, el guardia lo busco y al encontrarlo, nos dejó pasar.

-Izumi! Kimy! Thomas! Ya llegamos, despierten dormilones!- les aviso Sakura

-Eh...- se frotaron los ojos

-Dónde estamos?- pregunto Kimy

-Ah...- Izumi bostezo

-Ya llegamos?- pregunto Thomas

-Sí, ya llegamos, se quedaran en el auto?- les bromee

-No!- gritaron los 3 y se bajaron rápidamente del auto

-Buen truco- dijo Sakura

-Bueno, es hora de buscar a los demás- dije

-Si- dijo Sakura bajando del auto y llamando a alguien desde su celular.

-Mami! Es hermoso aquí!- grito Izumi

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Sakura

-Izumi?- esa voz...

-Touya!- grito Izumi *Ay rayos! Este mocoso sigue siendo del agrado de mi hija*

-Qué bueno que llegaste!- dijo

-Me alegra verte!- lo abrazo *Celos por favor dejen de controlarme!*

-Touya!- Kimy corrió a abrazarlo también *Mis DOS hijas!*

-Hola Kimy!- la saludo

-Donde esta Casandra?- pregunto Kimy

-Creo que estaba con Akira- respondió

-A ya!- sonrió feliz

-Y Elizabeth esta por aquí?- pregunto Izumi

-Sí, esta con sus primos y Dylan- respondió sonriente

-Luego la iré a ver- dijo ella

-Niños vengan a ayudar a sacar las cosas!- dijo Sakura

-Ya te dijeron que cabaña nos toca?- pregunte

-Sí, ahora viene Nadja a traernos nuestras llaves- respondió

-Sabes que ese vestido blanco te queda precioso?- la abrace

-No lo sabía, pero gracias- dijo besándome

-Papá Mamá! Por favor dejen las cosas melosas- dijo Thomas el cual estaba frente a nosotros al igual que los demás

-Les ayudo?- se ofreció Touya

-Es buena idea ya que Kimy no es muy fuerte que digamos- dijo Thomas

-No es... Bueno si, pero no lo digas!-Kimy inflo sus mejillas

-Bueno, te ayudare- dijo

Luego de que Nadja llego, nos dio la llave de la que sería nuestra cabaña y arreglamos nuestras cosas decidimos ir con todos a la piscina.

-Hola, ya arreglaron todo?- pregunto Nadja

-Sí, esta todo arreglado jaja- respondió Sakura

-Llegamos!- dijo Nathaniel viniendo con sus hijos

-Hora de jugar!- gritaron los niños y corrieron a la piscina

-Ven Izumi!- dijo Touya jalándola del brazo

-Eh... No, no sé nadar muy bien- dijo

-Yo te ayudo!- se acercó a ella

-Y si me ahogo?- dijo sonrojada

-Pues yo te salvo- le sonrió

-Izumi! Ven a jugar!- grito Elizabeth desde la piscina

-Eh... ya voy!- dijo

-Vendrás?- le pregunto Touya

-Si prometes cuidarme!- dijo

-Trato hecho!- ambos sonrieron y se fueron a la piscina

-Hola Kimy!- Alexander se acerco

-Hola!- saludo ella

-Vamos a jugar?- le pregunto

-No sé nadar- respondió triste

-Yo te puedo ayudar!- dijo

-En serio?!- dijo emocionada

-Si puedo!- dijo sonriente *Su sonrisa es igual a la de Armin*

-Me ayudarías a mí también?- se acercó Sabana *la hija de Nathaniel*

-Y a mi hermano?- se acercó la pequeña Akira

-Vayamos todos!- dijo animado

-Kimy ten cuidado- dijo Sakura

-Está bien mami- dijo y se fue con ellos

-Que bien te controlas Kentin- dijo Rosalya

-S-si- dije en tono fastidiado *Touya estaba demasiado cerca de mi hija*

-Recuerdan cuando vinimos aquí?-pregunto Rosalya

-Cómo olvidar esos días tan locos!-respondió Castiel

-Fueron las mejores vacaciones- dijo Sakura

-Ustedes ya habían estado aquí?- pregunto Thomas

-Sí, cuando aun estábamos en el instituto- respondió Sakura

-En serio? Y fue lindo?- se acercó Izumi

-Sí, la pasamos muy bien- dije

-Qué cosas hicieron?- pregunto Touya

-Hicimos una fogata- dijo Aria

-Podemos hacer una nosotros?!- preguntaron todos los pequeños

-Que dicen?- Sakura miro a todos

-Pues sería lindo que tengan esa experiencia- dijo Nadja

-Pero sin las historias de terror!- dijo Aria

-Sin las bromas- dijo Sakura

-Sin las venganzas...- susurro Castiel

-Sobre todo eso!- dijo Armin

-Bueno entonces Leigh y Lysandro irán a comprar las cosas para la fogata!-dijo Rosalya

-Sí, pero luego de que todos almorcemos algo- dijo Julieta tocándose el estomago

-Jajaja si vayamos a comer algo- dijo Aria

-Bueno entonces vayamos a vestirnos y nos vemos en 20?- dijo Nadja

-Sí, bueno vamos niños- dijo Sakura

-Touya trae a Casandra- dijo Castiel

-Si papá!- grito Touya-Vamos Casandra

-Si!- la pequeña corrió hasta el, pero casualmente empujo a Izumi

-Cuidado Izumi!- grito Touya tomándola del brazo para que no cayera al agua, pero al jalarla ella quedo pegada a su pecho.

-Gracias Touya!- dijo sonrojada

-Eh... Izumi tenemos que irnos ya- dije algo fastidiado

-E-Está bien!- dijo

-Ten cuidado...- susurro Touya

-Lo tendré- sonrió

-Bueno iremos a cambiarnos- Julieta y Lysandro me distrajeron

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Sakura

-Nos vemos- dije y voltee a ver a mi niña de nuevo

-Qué?! Touya déjate de cursilerías!- grito Castiel al ver a Touya besando a mi hija

-IZUMI!- grite *Quería matar a ese niño, se los juro*

-Touya...- Izumi estaba sonrojada

-Ellos serán pareja al final- dijo Rosalya

-Calla! No digas eso!- dije

-Kentin!- grito Sakura

-Pero mi bebita!- quería llorar

-No vuelvas a decir eso! Mi hijo debe conocer más mujere... Ay!- Nadja le jalo un mechón de cabello

-Cállate! Si mi hijo es feliz con Izumi yo seré feliz- dijo Nadja

-Yo igual!- dijo Sakura animada

-N-no...- *Mi pequeña, mi bebita, se besó con el hijo de Castiel*

-Vamos ya?- dijo Thomas

-Si ya vamos!- dijo Sakura avanzando hacia la cabaña

-Mi hermana y Touya se aman?- pregunto Kimy inocentemente

-Eh?!- me atragante con mi saliva

-N-no digas eso Kimy- dijo Izumi

-Pero, estarán juntos?- Kimy seguía preguntando

-Ella nunc...- Sakura me lanzo una mirada asesina

-N-no lo sé- Izumi se sonrojo

-...- *Quiero matar a ese mocoso! Juro que lo hare!*

-Bueno niños a ducharse y a cambiarse!-dijo Sakura cuando entramos a la cabaña

-Si mami!- respondieron todos y corrieron a sus habitaciones

-Sakura...- le susurre

-Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Estas segura de que Touya es bueno para nuestra niña?- dije

-Son niños, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad estarán juntos- respondió

-Pero y si quedan juntos?- dije

-Pues, sé que Nadja ha hecho de su hijo todo un caballero así que no me preocupa- dijo

-No quiero que le hagan daño- dije

-Tranquilo Kentin, todo va a salir muy bien ya verás- dijo dándome un suave y tierno beso

-Eres preciosa- dije abrazándola

-Y tú eres un padre celoso- dijo riendo

-Olvidaste esposo celoso- dije riendo

-Muy cierto jajaja- rio

Todos luego de ducharnos y vestirnos fuimos a ver a los demás.

-Ya están listos todos?- pregunto Nadja cuando llegamos

-Sii!- gritaron los pequeños al unísono

-Sí, creo que ya podemos irnos- dijo Aria.

De verdad que éramos muchos, ahora que todos teníamos familia hacíamos un gran grupo.

Llego la tarde y habíamos comprado todo para hacer la fogata para los niños.

-Vaaaya es bonita!- exclamo Kimy al ver la fogata

-Se ve genial!- dijo Izumi *queda decir que en todo el día no se separó de Touya ni un segundo*

-Podemos hacer malvaviscos allí?-pregunto Touya

-Sí, quedan muy ricos- dijo Nadja

-Genial- exclamaron los pequeños

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata y comenzamos a hablar.

-Mami, como conociste a papi?-pregunto Casandra a Nadja

-Tu madre queda enamorada de mí al entrar al instituto- dijo Castiel

-Castiel!- Nadja le regaño- La verdad fue algo así, pero tu padre no podía vivir sin mi

-Papi te perseguía siempre?-le pregunto Touya

-Si, a todos lados- dijo Nadja

-Eso era al revés!- dijo Castiel

-Y tu mami como conociste a papi?-pregunto Sabana

-Pues, él era el delegado y comenzamos a hablar cuando me eligieron delegada de aula- respondió Aria

-Papi, que te gusto de mami?- pregunto Dylan a Nathaniel

-Todo ella- dijo sonriendo

-Mami y tú?- pregunto Elizabeth

-La primera vez que nos conocimos fue cuando me choque con él en el pasillo y me ayudo a levantarme- Julieta se sonrojo

-Muy hermosa como siempre- dijo Lysandro

-Tu mami?- pregunto Izumi a Sakura

-Pues, papi y yo nos conocíamos de pequeños, y cuando me mude y me cambie de instituto, papi hizo lo mismo para poder estar juntos- respondió Sakura

-Mami como se conocieron tú y papi?-pregunto Rosmery a Rosalya

-Pues...- se sonrojo- Fue un día en el que él fue a buscar a tu tío Lysandro

-Se enamoraron a primera vista?-pregunto Mike

-Digamos que mami debió enamorar a papi- dijo Rosalya

-Papi es tímido- rio Rosmery

-Si...- dijo Leigh

-Jajaja- reímos todos

Los niños se divirtieron mucho, salvo que los celos me tenían loco, Izumi y Touya juntos, mi corazón iba a estallar, pero Sakura me calmaba y me distraía.

-A ver juguemos algo, deben contar una anécdota divertida- dijo Rosalya

-Una anécdota tan divertida como cuando los chicos trataron de encender una fogata y terminaron con la cara negra como si algo hubiera explotado frente a ellos?- dijo Sakura

-Aún recuerdo eso jajaja- rio Aymar

-Jajaja yo igual!- rio Nadja

-Pues, fue difícil encender la fogata-dijo Armin

-Ustedes no ayudaron en eso- dijo Castiel

-Solo se burlaron al vernos- dije

-Jajajajaja- las tres rieron

-O cuando traumaron al mesero de la pizzería- dijo Armin

-Todo porque esta frambuesa no tenía buen gusto!- se burló Castiel

-Yo mal gusto?! Tú eras el que no tenía buen gusto!- se defendió

-Al final nos terminaron gustando los dos sabores- agrego Aria

-Sí, es cierto- dijeron Castiel y Aria

-Y allí Castiel nos puso apodos a todas-dijo Rosalya

-Lo recuerdo bien coco rallado-se burló Castiel a lo que Rosalya le lanzo una bolsa de malvaviscos en la cara

-No me digas así!- dijo Rosa

-Au! No tenías que lanzarme esto en la cara- dijo Castiel mientras se sobaba la nariz

-Estas bien papi?- Casandra se acercó a Castiel

-Si cariño- dijo sonriéndole

-Papi se lo merecía- dijo Nadja

-Si- agrego Touya

-Hey! Y tú de qué lado estas?!- dijo Castiel

-Del de Mama- dijo Touya

-Lo ves! Esta de mi lado- dijo Nadja orgullosa

-Qué?! Porque no quieres estar del lado de tu padre?!- dijo Castiel

-Lo siento papa, es que siempre pierdes-dijo Touya, dejando a Castiel boquiabierto

-Yo estoy del lado de papi!- dijo Casandra

-Esa es mi hija!- sonrió orgulloso

-Cloud, tu estas de mi lado verdad?-dijo Armin mirando a su hijo

-Pero, siempre pierdes contra mami-respondió

-P-pero yo te enseñe a jugar- Armin empezaba a ponerse triste

-Pero mama molesta da miedo-dijo Cloud

-Has perdido- dijo Aymar

-Tu si estas de mi lado no Akira?- dijo Armin viendo a su pequeña

-No papi- dijo inocente

-No puede ser...- Armin estaba *hecho bolita* en el suelo rodeado de un aura negra

-Yo estoy del lado de papa!- dijo Dylan

-Ese es mi hijo!- dijo Nathaniel orgulloso

-Yo del lado de mami!- dijo Sabana abrazando a Aria

-Jejeje te quiero pequeña- dijo Aria

-Yo voy con mami!- dijo Rosmery abrazando a Rosalya

-Yo con papa- dijo Mike

-Gracias hijo- Leigh sonrió

-Yo iré con mama- dijo Thomas

-Gracias cariño- dijo Sakura

-Yo voy con papi!- Kimy me abrazo

-Gracias hijita- dije sonriéndole

-Yo voy con...- Izumi nos miró- Con ambos!- se acercó a abrazarnos

-Muy bien preciosa- dijo Sakura

-Te queremos linda- dije

-Yo también voy con papi y mami!-dijo Elizabeth

-Jejeje muy bien linda- dijo Lysandro

-Jajajaja- todos reímos

Pasamos la noche divirtiéndonos y riéndonos de todas las cosas que recordábamos, la verdad fue una experiencia muy linda que me gusto compartir con mis hijos, claro que ahora me es difícil soportar que mi hija posiblemente este enamorada... Sera difícil... Pero su felicidad es lo más importante para mí.

**Y bueno este es el fin de este capítulo tan lindo que tarde semanas en escribir xD bueno chicas les voy avisando que pronto llegara a su fin, y estoy pensando hacer un fic como la segunda parte, pero que lo narrara Izumi, no sé ustedes digan que tal les parecería y bueno dejen reviews, comentarios, ideas, opiniones xD lo que sea porque amo leerlos, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, bye bye!.**


End file.
